Romery - More than friends
by Roman24
Summary: Roman and Emery are just normal teenagers who are best friends but find out they could be something more.
1. Chapter 1

"_Wake up!'_

_I rolled over in bed and looked up, Emery was waiting standing they're looking beautiful as always._

"_C'mon we're going to be late!" She said throwing a pillow at me._

_I stood up and grabbed the shirt and jeans that were sitting on my desk. I walked past her and jumped in the shower quickly. Once I was ready and dressed I walked out grabbed my bag and a piece of toast and met her at the door._

"_Roman if were late I'm blaming you." She said standing up and walking beside me._

_Emery was my best friend, the one person who understood me most and the one I could share everything with._

"_You have a little vegemite on your face." She said pointing to the right of my lip._

"_Where?" I said licking my lips._

"_Here." She said placing her hand on my chin and wiping it off with her thumb, "vegemite?" she asked._

_I smiled, _

_As we arrived at school she walked over to her boyfriend, Grayson, they'd be dating for about a year now and she really liked him._

_I met up with her at lunchtime; we sat with Grayson, Julia and some more of our friends. Then all of a sudden Julia pulled me aside and asked if we could talk._

"_What's up?" I said looking concerned._

"_Look I didn't know who to talk to and since your Em's best friend I thought you should know."_

"_Julia what's going on," I looked at her with worry._

_She looked at me with sorrowful eyes and passed me her phone. On it was a picture of Grayson and some girl kissing. All I could think about was Emery, my best friend, in love with a total jerk._

_What was I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I filled with fury thinking about how Emery would re-act. I forwarded the photo to my number and handed Julia her phone back and looked at her with sad eyes._

"_Thanks for showing me Julia, and I'm sorry you had to see that."_

_The bell rang and everybody started heading to their lockers, I started searching for Grayson, exploding with anger I stormed through the corridors and then I saw him and Emery kissing by his locker. I walked up to them and with one swift movement knocked Grayson to the ground. Emery looked at me with anger and was so shocked she didn't know what to say._

"_What the hell is this?" I said pointing the phone towards his face._

_He looked at me with no guilt, no despair. I passed the phone to Emery and looked at her sadly._

"_I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I said placing a hand on her shoulder._

_She looked at the photo then at me, then down at Grayson. Grayson stood up and walked over to her._

"_It was just a one time thing," he said, "it won't happen again."_

_Emery just looked at him with disappointment then unexpectedly smacked him dead square across his right cheek._

_I grabbed Grayson by his collar and held him up against the locker, "if you ever hurt her again your going to pay, got it?"_

_I walked up to Emery grabbed her hand then took her into the bathroom and locked the door._

"_How are you doing?" I said feeling like an idiot._

"_Not good." She said not looking me in the eye._

"_Hey," I said lifting her head up so she was looking in my eyes, "he doesn't deserve you Em, you smart, beautiful and any guy would be so lucky to have you."_

_She smiled a little then gave me a big hug._


	3. Chapter 3

_The next few days were hard on Emery; she was pretty upset about the whole ordeal and even missed a few days of school. Every night I visited her at home just to check up on her and she would always say the same thing._

"_I'm fine Roman," and "I'll be okay."_

_The next day was her first day back and we walked to school together as usual, it genuinely seemed like she wasn't upset which was a good sign. We arrived at school and Grayson immediately walked up to her._

"_Em can we talk?" He said looking at her._

_I just saw Emery's face look straight towards the ground. Then I stepped in between her and Grayson._

"_Look she doesn't want to talk." I said sternly._

"_Whatever!" He said bluntly and walked over to the cheerleaders and started flirting right in front of Emery and I._

"_He's such a jerk!" Emery said looking up at me. _

"_Look at him flirting with those girls, he's such a dick!" I said scowling._

"_I just wish I could make him feel as bad and as sad as I do." She said looking down again._

_An idea hit me. "You totally can!" I said smiling._

_In one movement I placed my hand on Emery's cheek and leaned in slowly placing my lips on hers. She pulled in closer and I could feel everyone's eyes, including Grayson's, on us._

"_Wow!" I said pulling away._

_She looked at me differently, like she was all of a sudden shy._

"_I mean, sorry about that I just had to show him what he was missing."_

_She smiled and leaned up so her lips were close to my ear._

"_Thanks!" She whispered. "And by the way, you're not a bad kisser yourself!"_

_I watched her walked away like she was on top of the world, man not only was Grayson missing out, but all this time, I had been too. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I walked to class and sat behind Emery. I watched her do her work and I started to notice things I never have before. Like the way she tucks her hair behind her ear when she can't figure out a question, or the way she bites her lip when thinking really hard, how could I have never noticed these things._

_The bell went and I got up and walked out of the room before Emery cold catch up, I had to avoid her because I was afraid of what I might do if I was near her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, sure enough it was Emery._

"_Hey!" She said smiling._

_Was it just me or was the light hitting her face perfectly right now._

"_Uh hi." I said nervously._

"_Everything okay?" She said looking worried. "You've been acting weird lately."_

"_Yeah I'm fine but I uh have to get to class." I said walking off._

_I was acting like an idiot, I couldn't even talk to my best friend, and if I couldn't talk to Emery then I couldn't talk to anyone._

_I sat in science and watched her again, I was getting sick of avoiding her and I didn't know if I could keep it up much longer. The bell went once again but this time as I got up Ms. Reader stopped me._

"_Roman, your grades in this class have been slipping lately and you need to step up if you want to pass this class."_

_Great just what I needed, something else to worry about._

"_Excuse me Emery," she said as Emery walked over, "would you mind tutoring Roman, he's having a bit of trouble in this class!"_

_Seriously could this get any worse?_

"_Yeah sure thing!" Emery said smiling a bit._

_So much for avoiding her, keeping myself in check couldn't be that hard though, could it?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I lay my books on the table waiting for Emery to arrive. I was getting nervous and had already changed my shirt about three times. The doorbell rang and I went and opened the door._

"_Hey." I said trying to act as normal as possible._

"_Hey yourself!" She said as she stepped inside and put her stuff on the table._

_Emery had come to my house so many times but for some reason it felt different now._

"_So should we start?' She said opening up her laptop._

"_Yeah sounds good." I said sitting down._

_We studied and it actually felt normal for a while. Then we both reached for the mouse on the laptop and a tingle went up my hand when mine touched hers._

"_Sorry!" I said without thinking._

_Emery smiled. "It's fine Roman, it's not a big deal."_

_But it was._

_The next day was a Saturday and Emery, Julia, Sophie, Lukas and I had planned to go to the movies. We got in there and just before we went in Julia pulled me aside._

"_What's going on between you and Emery?" She said looking serious._

"_Nothing, I think. To tell you the truth it's been really awkward since I kissed her at school." _

"_You totally like her don't you?" She said smiling._

"_I don't know," I said, "we've always just been friends but since that kiss I've started to notice things about her I hadn't before and I've started to feel things, more than friendship things."_

"_Roman you guys have been friends for a long time, just be careful. But if these feelings are strong you should go for it!"_

_I thanked Julia for the advice and walked into the theatre. As I sat down Emery sat next to me, can't avoid her now I thought._

_About half way through the movie Emery started to take her jacket off. I couldn't help but watch her, then out of nowhere I stood up and walked out of the cinema, I couldn't take much more._

"_What's wrong" Emery said walking out of the cinema._

"_I'll tell you what's wrong!" I said raising my voice a little. "I have feelings for you Emery, and I'm an idiot. I can't believe I've never noticed some of these things about you, your probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. You're smart, amazing and completely unaware of your effect on me. You're the greatest person I've ever met!" I said taking a breath._

_Emery looked shocked. But then a big smile was on her face and she walked up to me placing a hand on my cheek._

"_It was the kiss wasn't it!" She said smiling wide. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I placed my hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. She pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss my neck._

"_What's going on here?" Julia said with her arms folded smiiling._

_Emery and I took our hands off each other and looked so guilty._

_I starts to mumble "Um, we were just.."_

"_We were kissing." Emery jumped in. "There's no point in lying!"_

"_Yeah it's true." I said._

_Julia just laughed a little and walked back into the cinema yelling from behind her, "about time!"_

_Emery and I just looked at each other and smiled. Emery leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then grabbed my hand._

"_C'mon we don't want to miss the movie!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Life was so different since Emery and I got together. I mean we still did everything we used to do but it was just better._

"_Are you getting up or what?"_

_I rolled over in bed and saw Emery standing at my door, then she walked over to the bed._

"_Yeah I'm coming!" I said standing up then grabbing her and chucking her on the bed and wrapping her up with my arms._

"_C'mon," she said laughing, "we'll be late!"_

"_Fine!" I said and kissed her on the forehead._

_I had a quick shower then changed into a shirt and jeans. Then we walked to school and I walked Emery to her locker._

"_I'll see you in science okay." I said kissing her on the cheek._

_As I reached the end of the hallway I heard someone scream and immediately turned around._

_Bang!_

_Everyone started running out of the hallway and there were kids everywhere. Someone had pulled a gun and I was pushing through people looking for one person, Emery._

_One of the other kids dragged me into a room with about five others._

"_Let go of me!" I yelled. "I need to find Emery!"_

_He just pushed me on the ground and told me to keep quiet. I looked around the room and realised we were in the sports locker room. I scanned for something useful and picked up a metal bat that was only three inches away._

_I got up and went to open the door when someone stopped me._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, are you trying to kill us?"_

"_Look it's my choice if I want to leave, I have to find Emery."_

_He stepped away from the door and I took a last look around the room then left. _

_**Hey guys so I want to continue this story but I haven't been getting many reviews so if you want it to keep going please comment or let me know, thanks **_


	7. Chapter 7

_I walked down the halls slowly gripping the bat tightly. I have to admit, I was scared, not for myself, for Emery._

_I started to walk into the library when I heard some whispers from the door to my left. It was the science room and then I remembered that Emery had science first. I approached the door slowly then knocked twice._

_There was no answer._

"_Emery?" I whispered between the cracks._

_Still no answer. I went to walk away when the door swung open and Lukas pulled me in so fast I almost fell over._

_Emery literally jumped on top of me and I hugged her so tight I felt like I was crushing her, but I didn't care, I found her._

_I kissed her on the forehead, "thank god I found you!"_

"_I knew you would!" She said holding my hand._

_I looked around the room and saw who was also in the room, Lukas, Julia, Grayson, Eric and Tony. It was odd to see Tony here, he usually skipped school, he hated everyone in this place._

"_So what are we going to do about the psycho loser with the gun?" Eric said picking up the bat I dropped._

"_How do you know he's a psycho?" Tony said muttering._

_Eric replied smugly, "well he has a gun loser so it's safe to say he's not all there!"_

_All of a sudden Tony stood up and pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it straight at Eric's forehead._

_Everyone froze._

"_I was just joking about the whole loser psycho thing.." Eric mumbled._

"_Tony please put the gun down," I said walking towards them and letting go of Emery's hand even though she was begging me not to let go, "your better than this."_

"_You know nothing about me!" He shouted turning the gun from Eric's forehead to mine._

"_Tony, you don't have to do this!" _

_I could hear Emery crying now. I closed my eyes thinking about everything, all the great things in my life, and the most important thing, Emery. _

_All I heard next was screams then a single gunshot._

_**Hey again.**_

_**So I hope the story is likable and some of you out there are enjoying it. Anyway please send me some reviews otherwise I have no motivation to keep writing. Thanks again!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_All I heard was screams and then I opened my eyes and saw that Tony had shot himself in the head._

_Emery threw herself into my arms, relieved but sad._

"_I love you!" She said kissing me on the lips._

_Then she let go of me and looked at me with sad eyes then walked off._

_The next few hours were long and painful, police asking us questions, paramedics checking us and news reporters asking all sorts of questions._

_School was cancelled for a whole week and in that time I didn't hear a word from Emery, I was a bit worried._

_The next day school resumed as usual and as soon as I saw Emery I walked up to her._

"_Hey!" I said smiling._

"_Hi." She said bluntly avoiding eye contact with me._

"_Everything okay?" I said again worried._

"_I don't know, is it?' She said looking at me sternly._

"_What are you talking about?_

"_Do you love me?" She said._

"_Where did that come from?" I said leaning against the lockers._

"_Well that answers that question!" She said walking off._

"_Emery wait a second!" I said calling after her, but she had already left._

_What was with that question? I mean, of course I love her, it's Emery. Wait, this must be about the school shooting when she said I love you and I was silent. I need to show her how much she means to me._

_I walked into Emery's history class in a suit and bow tie with a single rose in my hand, this was it. I walked into the class and stood on the desk in the front row making eye contact with her._

"_Roman what do you think your doing?" Mr Taylor said._

"_Something I should have done a long time ago! Emery Whitehill, you mean the absolute world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. You're the reason I smile when getting out of bed, because I know that through all the bad things that could happen, I will see you. I love you Emery, always have, always will."_

_Everyone just sat there, speechless, and then I saw a smile creep up on Emery's face._

"_That's enough Roman!" Mr Taylor said escorted me out of the room then returning._

_I walked to my locker then heard someone running down the hallway, I turned around and Emery pressed her lips against mine._

"_I love you too!" She said smiling as she left my lips._

_She placed her lips close to my ear and whispered, "by the way, you look hot in a tux."_

_She kissed my cheek then walked back to class._

_**Hey everyone. So this might look like the end. I running out of ideas but I'm willing to give it shot if I can get some more reviews. Thanks so much to the people who have replied and hopefully this is not the end, just a new beginning! xx**_


End file.
